rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sarcophagus
The Sarcophagus is the fifteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 9. Characters Project Freelancer *Freelancer Agent New York *Freelancer Agent Carolina *Freelancer Agent Washington *Freelancer Agent Maine *Freelancer Agent Texas *The Director *The Counselor *F.I.L.S.S. *Four Seven Niner Insurrection *Unnamed ODST Soldier *Unnamed Insurrectionist Flame Soldier *Several soldiers Plot Team A successfully make it inside the Vault. Carolina tells them to be on the lookout for the Sarcophagus, and other things they could use. Maine picks up a Brute Shot to use, with Wash telling him its a good look for him. York alerts the team of an enemy patrol coming in. Wash comes over and tells Carolina he's found the markings but that its in a giant case. York tells them of an escape route being a helipad on the roof. Carolina says she'll radio for evac but wonders how they'll get a container that size to the roof. She mentions a window washer lift on the building and asks York to locate it. York, sarcastically as he is right next to it, says he'll try. Carolina loads the container onto the lift and has Maine grab onto a rope connected to it. She tells him to jump, in order to pull the lift up to the roof, and that he'll be fine. Maine says it's too high but she kicks him out the window anyway. The lift goes flying up, with Maine hurtling down. He drops past two soldiers in front of a window and one asks if he heard a noise. The other replies it was the sound of him being an idiot to which the first says "Yeah your probably right... dick-biscuit." The lift reaches the roof breaking the lift and sending the container on the roof unharmed. Maine is able to get onto a ledge safely but confronts some soldiers. York tells them the package is secure. Wash begins to grow scared for the soldiers confronting Maine, noting his size and his recently acquired Brute Shot but Carolina tells him not to worry. All of a sudden, some Insurrection soldiers break down the door. Wash and Carolina quickly deal with the soldiers with only one remaining. He makes a bold entrance prompting Wash to ask "What the fuck's up with this guy?". He then fires his flamethrower causing Wash and Carolina to take cover. They begin to open fire, however the soldier has bullet proof armor and he continues to fire at them. Wash throws a grenade at him, but it goes off in the flames. Carolina begins to fire at him again and he fires at her. The Covenant weapons on the table covering Carolina begin to overheat and explode, sending her back. Wash grabs a Fuel Rod Cannon and fires at the soldier. However the round bounces instead of exploding at the soldier's feet, causing Wash to question who would make such a gun and saying: "This is the worst gun ever. Of all time." Carolina then pushes him out of the oncoming fire and tells him to stay low. She runs along, dodging the soldier's flame, eventually jumping on to a Banshee hanging from the ceiling. She fires at the soldier to get his attention. He fires at her, causing the ropes holding the Banshee up to burn. She sticks a grenade in the Banshee causing it to explode and hit the soldier, knocking him over. A Gravity Hammer lands near Carolina and she throws it at the soldier as he was beginning to get up, killing him. Wash and Carolina go outside the room and meet up with York. They reach the roof only to discover Tex tapping with what looked like a bomb. Carolina realizes she was the one who blew up the Oil Rig back at the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility and questions her. All of a sudden Insurrectionists surround them and have them drop their weapons. One has York disable the "bomb" but York reveals it to be a transmitter. The soldier asks "To transmit what?" The view changes to the Mother of Invention. F.I.L.S.S. tells the Director the target is locked and The Director orders her to fire on the building. The lead Insurrectionist soldier suddenly realizes that Carolina and Tex are gone. He begins to demand where they are and doesn't notice Carolina and Tex behind him, who had used their respective color change and camouflage abilities to take out the Insurrectionists. York hands the transmitter to the soldier and runs. Mother of Invention fires her MAC cannon, blowing a massive hole down the center of the building. Tex notices a Pelican coming in and takes a jetpack from a dead soldier. She kicks the Sarcophagus off the building and jumps off herself. Still on the roof, Carolina, York, and Washington jump off it as the building caves in from behind them. They are fired upon by a Hornet but Wash takes it out. He rides the Sarcophagus during the freefall and Tex, using her jetpack, kicks it into the Pelican hatch with him. She has Four Seven Niner leave York and Carolina to take it back to Command. Carolina asks York if they should have had a fallback plan, in which he asks where Maine is. They land on his Warthog, which was speeding under them. They drive through a tunnel as the building collapses. They continue to drive, avoiding slower moving cars along the way. Inside the Pelican, Four Seven Niner tells command the package is secure. Wash tries to make small talk with Tex, until she tosses aside her jetpack and jumps out the Pelican. Transcript Maine, Carolina, and Washington enter a room filled with Covenant weapons and Banshees. Carolina: 'Alright everyone, spread out. What we need is here somewhere. It's probably something small, easy to miss. Take as many scans as possible, there may be other things we can use. ''Maine picks up a Brute Shot and growls. Washington walks up to Maine. 'Washington: '''That's a good look. ''Cut to York on the radio talking to Carolina in a different room. 'York: '''Carolina? Motion Trackers indicate you got an enemy team outside the door. ''Cut back to Carolina in the other room with Washington and Maine. 'Carolina: '''Well, let's hope they're not as good at picking locks as you are York. ''(To Washington and Maine) Alright team, we're about to have company. 'Washington: '''Boss, I've got good news and bad news. '''Carolina: '''Hit me. '''Washington: '''We found the markings we're looking for. Bad news is...They're on ''that. Cut to a shot of a container with the markings that were described in Planning the Heist, revealing it to be the Sarcophagus. '''Carolina: ''That?'' York: ''(over radio)'' Team A, I got us an exit up here. Straight up the stairwell, door to the roof, helipad. Carolina: 'Copy, I'll radio air support. ''(to Washington and Maine) Now, how are we going to get that thing up to the roof? Maine shrugs and growls. '''Carolina: ''(over radio)'' 'York, I saw a window-washer unit on our way into the facility, can you find where it attaches to the building? ''Cut to York on the roof next to where the window-washer unit attaches to the building. '''York: ''(sarcastically)'' I don't know, that's a tough one, 'lemme see what I can do. Cut back to the rest of Team A Washington: 'What are you up to? '''Carolina: '''Improvising, come 'ere Maine. '''Washington: '''Improvising? I hate it when we do that. ''Cut to Insurrection Soldiers trying to break the door open and back to Team A pushing the Sarcophagus in the other direction. 'Washington: '''Better hurry. '''Carolina: '''Maine, it should work fine you're the only one heavy enough to counter-balance. '''Maine: '''Too high. '''Carolina: '''Oh, don't be a baby. ''Carolina kicks Maine out the window and shoots the wireholding up the window-washer platform. Maine free-falls past a group of Insurrection Soldiers. 'Soldier #1: '''Hey, did you hear that noise? '''Soldier #2: '''Probably the sound of you being an idiot. '''Soildier #1: '''Oh, you're probably right...dick-biscuit. ''Maine lands near the bottom of the tower and the Sarcophagus launches up to the roof whereYork is. 'York: '''Package is here. ''Cut back to Maine at the bottom as he pulls out his newly aquired Brute Shot on some Insurrection Soldiers. 'Soldier #3: '''Stop right there or we'll...shoot? We-we're gonna' need bigger hand-cuffs. Is-is that a knife? Rifle? Kn-knifle? Ah! ''Cut back to Carolina and Washington. 'Carolina: '''That oughta' buy us some time. '''Washington: '''I almost feel bad for the people down there. '''Carolina: '''Don't. '''Washington: '''What? I said "almost." ''The door busts open. Wash and Carolina open fire and drop all of the soldiers. A large soldier walks in dramatically. 'Washington: '''What the fuck is with this guy? ''"This guy" fires his flamethrower and the two freelancers dive for cover. '''Washington: Whoa, that's hot! The soldier has bullet-proof armor and is unaffected by their gunfire and grenades. Carolina: 'I've got this... what? ''The covenant weapons overheat and explode, sending Carolina flying. ''A fuel rod cannon lands in the middle of the floor. Wash dives for it and fires it. The shot bounces off the floor and misses.'' '''Washington: What the hell? It bounces? Who designs a gun that bounces? This is the worst gun ever... of all time! Carolina pushes him out of the way of the flamethrower and they take cover. Carolina: 'Stay low! ''Carolina runs across the room, kung fu runs up the side of the wall, and lands on a hanging banshee. The flame- dude burns the ship's cables, and Carolina tosses a grenade into the cockpit. She jumps off as the burning ship explodes and knocks the guy over. As he gets up, she hurls a Gravity Hammer at him and kills him. '''Washington: That guy was a dick! Carolina: Come on. Let's get moving, Wash! Washington: That bit with purple plane, that was just showing off! They run away as a "purple plane" falls from the ceiling behind them. They arrive at the roof where York is waiting. York: Come on, come on, hurry! York smashes the control panel to the door. York: There. That oughta hold 'em for awhile. Soldiers immediately start welding open the door. York: Okay, maybe not. Hey, where's Maine? Wash: '''Downstairs, keeping our hosts occupied. '''York: Man, I almost feel bad for them. Wash: That's what I said! Carolina: Four- Seven Niner, this is Team Alpha! We need evac on the roof of the tower! Four- Seven Niner: Roger that, I'm on it. York: Come on, it's up... here. Carolina: 'You! ''The camera reveals Tex, setting what appears to be a bomb on the roof. '''Carolina: What are you doing here? Is that a bomb? I knew it. It was you who blew up the oil platform! Wash: That thing blew up? Carolina: Somebody's been covering our tracks. You're on the roster too, but they hid your name. Why did they send you? York: Hey, hate to bust up your reunion here, but we've got a problem! Insurrectionists bust open the door. ODST: Let's go, go, go, now! Get into position! COMPLETELY surround them! Hornets and soldiers with jetpacks surround the area. ODST: NO ONE get behind me! ODST: Drop your weapons! (turns to York) You... dickhead, disarm the bomb! York: '''Easy, easy. No reason to get all dramatic! Let me take a crack. '''ODST: Just fuckin' do it already! York: Easy, easy, man. (picks up the "bomb") Uh... this isn't a bomb. It's a transmitter. ODST: Okay, it's NOT a bomb! Wait! A transmitter... what's it transmitting? York: Our location. ODST: Why would it do that? York looks up. Switches to "Mother of Invention in orbit. FILSS: System online, Director. Awaiting your command. Counselor: If I may, Director, I think it would be wise if we... Director: Shut up, Counselor. Counselor: Of course, sir. Lasers home in on the transmitter. ODST: What the hell? There were four of them here! What the fuck is going on? Carolina deactivates her color change and beats the crap out of the soldiers. While Tex turns invisible and also takes out some soldiers York: Here man, hold this for me for a sec. ODST: Whaa... York: 'Thank you. ''A beeping is heard and the ODST looks up. '''FILSS: Target locked. Director: Fire! FILSS: Firing main cannon! The "Mother of Invention" fires its MAC cannon. ODST: Oh, son of a... The building gets hit by the blast. The freelancers are thrown backwards. Gallery Maine discovers his Bruteshot.png|Maine obtains his iconic Brute Shot. Maine's gets his Brute shot.png|"That's a good look." York on roof.png|York informs his team Maine and Carolina.png|Maine secures the rope Don't be such a baby.png|Carolina kicks Maine off. The package is here.png|"The package is secure." Wash and Carolina fire.png|Wash & Carolina aim. Wash & Carolina 2.0.png|Wash and Carolina stay alert. Flamethrower dude.png|Insurrection soldier with flamethrower WTF is up with this guy.png|"What the fuck is with this guy?" Flamethrower shark guy.png|Soldier fires Wash spots fuel rod gun.png|Wash spots Fuel Rod Cannon This is the worst gun ever, of all time.png|Who designs a gun that bounces?! Carolina showing off.png|Carolina jumps off ship Carolina camoflauged.png|Carolina uses her camoflauge Director with Counselor inside MOI.png|The Director & Counselor inside Mother of Invention Insurrection soldier about to die.png|Oh, son of a- Building shot.png|Building is hit Wash, York & Carolina escape.png|York, Wash, & Carolina escape Wash, York & Carolina dive.png|York, Carolina, & Wash in freefall Carolina stays on target.png|"Stay on target!" Building collapses.png|Building collapses Badass Chupathingy.png|Maine to the rescue Wash & Tex 2.0.png|"Jetpacks huh?" Tex ditches Wash.png|Tex ditches Wash Trivia *Wash uses the "Worst ever... of all time" again in this episode. However this time rather than talking about throws he is speaking of a weapon, The Fuel Rod Cannon. *Maine gains his iconic Brute Shot in this episode. *If you listen closely enough you could hear Maine say "Too High" to Carolina before being kicked off the window. *The song playing during the freefall is a remix of "Talking That Shit." It was originally used by Rooster Teeth in the short Unusual suspects. *Washington calls the Banshee a "Purple Plane". *This is the second episode of Season 9 that includes a cameo appearance from Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla of Smosh. *The ODST soldier on the roof makes a reference to his previous appearance by ordering his soldiers to "Completely surround them" which he proclaimed to North and South when they were on the oil tanker. *Wash taking down a Hornet with a Battle Rifle is a reference to Chapter 14 of Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction where he did a similar feat, though with the assistance of an Assault Rifle and a Fusion Coil. *The scene where F.I.L.S.S says "Locking on target" and "Firing Main Cannon" is an exact reference to Sheila's saying of the two phrases in The Blood Gulch Chronicles before firing at an enemy. *The Flamethower Soldier is one of the six soldiers seen in Planning the Heist. *The "Son of a bitch" gag returns just before the MAC strikes the ODST. Like all of previous ones, the person is killed before they can finsh their phrase. *When Tex appears on the roof top, the a remix of the song Agent Tex (instrumental) can be heard in the background. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9